Reflections of Desire
by foxbiscuits
Summary: "What the- you expect me to go in there? Gee, Malfoy, if you're going to try and trap someone in the wall, at least do it properly." He snorts. "Fine, I'll go first." And with that, he slips into the hole he's created in the wall and disappears into the darkness. Full of mirrors, time turners, snarky comments, and, most importantly, D/G
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books/movie franchise, though I wish I could say I did. Rated M for some cursing (it may not seem like much but there will definitely be more in future chapters). Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

I walk quickly through the corridors, my canvas bag slung lazily over my shoulder. My hair must look like flames as the light pouring in from above hits it.

I'm late. _Very_. Why does Snape always have to keep _me_ after potions? I mean, putting that firecracker in my cauldron was supposed to be _funny._ I didn't expect his hair to wind up on fire. I smile at the thought of the commotion in the dungeons earlier, and the look of utter shock on Snape's face as he fumbled around for his wand, not only putting out the fire when he did but managing to soak his greasy black hair and robes.

As I round the corner, I come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. He looks at me wordlessly, and I can feel my legs turn to jelly. I know it sounds cliched, but I was seriously afraid that he would hear my heart thumping out of my chest. Okay, so I _may_ have a crush on Draco Malfoy. Don't look at me like that. I mean, he's so…mysterious. With that faded black mark on his forearm, platinum blond hair and empty grey eyes…

Today though they are far from empty. They are dark and deep, like a thick mercury sea that would take forever to escape once you get lost in it. They are burning with something, but his pale face remains expressionless.

"What is it this time, Malf-" He cuts me off, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my surprised lips. His lips were warm and rough, chapped from the harsh winter winds. Then he turns on his heel and walks away silently, leaving me staring after him helplessly.

xxx

"He did _what_?!" Kennedy shouts at breakfast the next day, her voice rising with surprise. I put my hand on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her down. I love her, but sometimes she just doesn't know when to turn down the volume. I sigh, and begin retelling the story of today's events, particularly the ones concerning a certain blond haired wizard. Her vibrant green eyes are alight with shock, and I know that she's listening to me, taking in my every word as if they were her lifeline. That's just what best friends do.

Kennedy is pretty. She has long, shiny blond hair that almost looks golden in the light, and perfect, straight white teeth. I once told her that she should be a model, to which she promptly replied, "Models can't eat cake," thus ending the discussion.

When I'm finished with my story, she just shakes her head. "I don't know, Ginny. You might have some competition." As she says this, I look across the Great Hall, only to find Draco with Audrina Stone hanging onto his arm. I feel my heart sink as I watch Audrina straighten her green and silver tie, then join Blaise and Draco in laughing at something Pansy said. As she laughs, I watch her perfect white teeth form a smile framed by her plump pink lips, and her raven black curls bounce up and down.

"Are they…" I falter, feeling as if my heart has shattered into a million pieces.

"Yep. They got together last week, Ginny. I'm surprised you didn't hear. From the looks of it, though, you've got no chance. Every time I see Malfoy he has that annoying little accessory latched on to his arm." Kennedy's smile turns to a sneer of disgust.

I look to Draco, and his eyes connect with mine. They're dark, the color of charcoal now. Then he looks away, and I feel a pang in my heart. I know I really shouldn't care. I mean we aren't even dating. But still. That kiss. I almost thought it meant something.

I feel as if someone had slowly, painfully, pierced through my heart with a long, pointy dagger. And left it in. I reach for the marmalade, but the glass jar shatters in my vice like grip, and gooey orange jam flies everywhere. I can't take it anymore. Slowly, I get up from the table, ignoring Kennedy's questioning glance. I feel every one's eyes on me, but I'm too upset to care. The only eyes I care about are Draco's, dark and murky, unreadable, that lock with mine as I leave the Great Hall.

I walk through the corridors, which for once I'm glad to find deserted. Everyone is still at breakfast, no doubt talking about my little commotion. I don't really know where I'm going. My brain is too busy to care, anyways, swimming with the thoughts of Draco and marmalade and love.

I find that my feet have taken me to the quidditch pitch. I grab a broom, a Cleansweep 2006. This is the one that I usually use, the school's, seeing as my family is too poor to buy me a broom of my own. Maybe that's it, I think bitterly to myself. Maybe I'm just too poor for Draco.

I kick off from the ground, and soar up higher and higher. My red hair is traced with hints of gold as the sun hits it. It blows wildly in the wind, free and radiant and maybe even beautiful. My broom soars, cutting through the thin, wispy clouds. I fly around, looping and diving, until I touch down on the grass, still wet from the snow that's been melting there. My cheeks are burning from the wind, and I almost regret not wearing something heavier. My fingers, frozen from the numbing cold, wrap around the scratched handle of my broom. I trudge wearily back up to the castle, dreading my detention with Snape later. He's the _last_ thing I need to deal with.

As I make my way to the dungeons, I spot Draco. He's got his arm draped casually over Audrina's shoulders, as if it were no big deal. As if that kiss never happened. It's just the three of us waiting until Draco whispers something in Audrina's ear, and she trots away, glancing at him from over her shoulder and giving him a dazzling smile. Draco and I are silent, looking at our feet as we wait for the Potions Master. I inspect my worn converse next to his shiny black shoes. Like everything else I own, they are hand-me-downs, these Ron's old ones. They are falling apart, and the laces are frayed and dirty. Next to Draco's mine look like a poor excuse for shoes.

I will never compare to Draco, I think. Here I am, a naive, clumsy little girl, next to Draco Malfoy, exquisite and beautiful and fucking perfect. Carefully, I look over to him, and meet his eyes, dark and unreadable. He studies me, and his eyes flick from my eyes, the color of warm honey, to my lips, chapped and red from the windy sky. His platinum blond hair is straight and neat, combed perfectly. I run my fingers through my own red locks, hopelessly trying to get the wind out of them.

Just then, Snape, like a majestic, foreboding raven in his layers of silky black robes, swings open the door, and I have no choice but to trudge inside, Draco at my heels.

xxx

The only noise in the room was the scrubbing of brushes against the desks, covered in ink and potions ingredients, which gave me time to mull over my confusing and complicated thoughts as I tried to make sense of everything. Leave it up to bloody Draco Malfoy to go and screw things up for me.

When I finally emerge from the dungeons, it's nearly midnight, and I amble through the halls, my heart aching and my thoughts jumbled. I cast one last look towards the potions room, only to find Draco looking at me, his features so innocent and vulnerable, before he looks away, trudging towards the Slytherin common room. I jump as I hear a voice, old and tired.

"Ah, young love…" the portrait on the wall says, looking at me through bright blue eyes and half moon spectacles. I shake my head sadly.

"You'd have to be blind not to see it," says the portrait, smiling wearily. "Don't be so blind, Miss Weasley…" He falls back asleep, and I continue to stare at him in shock, before numbly walking away. I stop, turning around.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," I whisper, and a small smile tugs at my lips.

xxx

It's Saturday, and Kennedy dragged me out of bed and raced me into Hogsmeade.

"See, Gin, isn't this nice? No boys, no teachers, no responsibilities! Just two wizard gals out on the town!" I roll my eyes, and she slaps at my arm before slipping into Honeydukes, leaving me to follow after the sweet scent of candy and the even sweeter scent of her vanilla perfume.

The walls are lines with shelves of brightly wrapped candies, cockroach clusters and candied apples, cotton candy spinning its own pastel pink and blue threads onto paper cones. I pick up a pouch of licorice wands, the cellophane wrapping crinkling in my cold hands. I put them back on the shelf gently, deciding against them, before walking out of the shop.

The wind bites at my face, and I pull my red and gold scarf up a little higher on my neck as I walk towards the Three Broomsticks. Kennedy runs out of Honeydukes, falling easily into step with me.

"Were you trying to _abandon_ me?" Kennedy asks, mock horror painted over her features as she brings her hand up, allowing her fingertips to rest gently over her heart, feigning offense.

I laugh. "I just needed some fresh air. You know I'd never leave you, Ken." She wrinkles her nose at the nickname, insisting that it makes her sound like a boy.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's _freezing_ out here!" With that, she drags me into a booth, waiting for Madam Rosmerta to come around to us.

Kennedy glances around the crowded bar, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to fix it. "Hey Gin, isn't that Charles Dampher?" I look up, spotting dark hair and shockingly blue eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, why?"

Kennedy shrugs, but she leans in and lowers her voice. "I heard he had a thing for you. I heard Lavender talking to Parvati about it during charms the other day. Apparently he's done with that other girl, what's the latest one's name? Emelia?"

I nod, letting my gaze stray from Kennedy to Charles. He reminds me of Harry, a bit, with his hair, but I don't think the two could be more different otherwise. Charles is a Hufflepuff with a reputation, from what I've gathered. Not that Charles is akin to a certain platinum blonde Slytherin, but he _has_ been around.

Suddenly Charles turns his head to face me, his blue eyes meeting my honey brown ones, and I see him begin to move towards the booth before mine skirt away, landing instead on the Butterbeers Madam Rosmerta is setting down on the table.

And I see, just as Charles reaches the edge of the table, my mug of steaming Butterbeer careening over the edge and splattering onto his pants, some of it splashing up onto his face and arms. I wince as the glass breaks against the floor, before looking up at him.

"Hey… Charles, right?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it! More chapters will be uploaded as soon as I can. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Next to my footprints in the snow are Charles' larger ones. I know what you're thinking: Ginny, you spilled Butterbeer on this poor Hufflepuff, and now you're going on a walk with him? Well, he _is_ a Hufflepuff...

"Again, I'm really sorry about spilling my drink on you, Charles," I say, cringing as he wipes napkins across his pants and sweater.

"Charlie. And it's no trouble, really. Gives me an excuse to talk to you, at least." He grins, and I can feel my cheeks going red.

I can see the napkins that he's been using are already soaked, so I take out my wand and dry his clothes myself. Charlie looks up at me, his eyes alight, as though I'm a highly skilled sorceress and my mystical drying powers are far beyond his. Which, judging by what Kennedy's told me about how he is in charms class, might be true.

"Woah, what spell was that?"

" _Exaresco_. Drying spell."

He takes out his own wand from his pocket, before flicking it harshly at the end of his tie. " _Exaresco_!" To his surprise, the small wet spots fade away instantly. He grins, looking at me happily. "You, Ginny Weasley, are a genius!" I laugh, and he begins to shout it for all of Hogsmeade to hear.

"GINNY WEASLEY IS A GENIUS! GINNY WEASLEY IS A GENIUS!"

I'm about to tell him to quiet down before he gets us sent back to the castle, when I hear none other than Draco Malfoy scoff at Charlie's announcement. His eyes flick to Charlie, never once moving to look at me, to meet my gaze. Then he continues to talk to Audrina, ignoring our presence completely. I watch Audrina, with her arms wrapped around his waist as she leans up to whisper in his ear, and I imagine the two of them together, clothed under nothing but sheets. I can feel the blood rising to my face, know from that familiar heat that I'm becoming bright red like my hair. And suddenly, I can't take it. I lean up and plant a kiss against Charlie's smiling lips, and he kisses back only for a second before I pull away.

Charlie's eyes are wide with shock, but his smile is even wider as he looks at me.

"Gin, what was that all about?"

I look over at Draco and Audrina. She's nibbling on the edge of his ear, giggling and running her hands through his hair. He looks bored, unamused with her, but he still hasn't noticed Charlie and me.

"What do you say, Charlie? Wanna go out on a date sometime? A real date, I mean, one where I don't spill my drink on you or anything…"

He laughs. "Gin, I was about to ask you that too. Sure." His blue eyes are bright as he takes my hand, and I have to admit that even though I'm still low-key obsessed with Draco, it's nice to feel the warmth of his hand as his fingers intertwine with mine.

xxx

Charlie and I wander the streets of Hogsmeade, going into shops just for the sake of it. It's fun, and takes my mind off of Draco.

Charlie leads me into a shop, one with bright orange paint and a crowd of teens pushing in through the door: Hogsmeade's newest addition.

"Charlie, are you sure you wanna stay in here?" I glance around nervously, eyeing the swarm of people for a flash of orange hair, the Weasley trademark.

"Yeah, I love this place! It's your brothers' shop, isn't it?" I wince at the loud crack I hear at my side.

"Yep all ours!" Fred is standing next to me with his elbow resting on my shoulder, grinning at Charlie. George stands at Charlie's side, sandwiching the two of us between the two of them.

"Hey. Fred and George, right?" Charlie points at them respectively, holding out his hand like the perfect Hufflepuff.

"I'm not Fred, he is!" Fred says, acting hurt, placing his hand on his chest in offense rather than shaking Charlie's. If I hadn't lived with them for all my sixteen years, I wouldn't see right through their joke either.

Charlie apologizes, a pale pink hue spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm only joking, mate. I'm Fred, he's George."

Charlie looks relieved as the two shake his hand, and grins nervously.

"Take a look around. We've got Skiving Snackboxes over there, on sale too! And here's the witch's products, love potions and the sort. Doesn't look like you need any of them though, do you Gin-Gin?" George grins, and I can see a plan blooming behind his eyes, alight with mischief.

"Yeah Gin, looks like you're covered as far as love goes." Fred wiggles his eyebrows, grinning like a maniac. "All products right now are ten percent off, though, for you and your boyfriend..." Him and George slink away, chuckling to themselves as my cheeks flood with heat. I look up to see Charlie's face is pink too, for the second time today.

xxx

Charlie walks out of the shop with a small sack filled with Peruvian Darkness powder. I'm carrying a package of bright orange and green gum, with giant white lettering that says _GLUE GUM._ George told me that it was to glue enemies' mouths shut without them suspecting a thing.

Charlie and I walk towards the Shrieking Shack, looking at the dark, decaying wooden building from behind the safety of the fence.

"Weird place... Gives me the creeps..." I nod in agreement, shivering from the snow and the aura the building gives off. And suddenly, everything goes black.

"Charlie?" I reach out for his hand in the darkness surrounding us.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just really wanted to kiss you again. Figured this stuff- Peruvian Darkness Powder, I think they called it- might give us some privacy, unless you don't-"

And that's when I hear Draco's voice, loud and arrogant like always. "What the hell? Why's it so dark? Bet it's all Potter's fault…"

Listening to his drawling voice sets my teeth on edge. Perfect, stupid Draco Malfoy... I lean up towards the sound of Charlie's voice in the dark, pressing my lips against his angrily, making sure our kissing lasts long enough for the darkness to fade away into the bright light of the snowy landscape.

I pull back, only to see Draco's eyes on me rather than Charlie's. And just as quickly as they connected, his gray eyes flick away, and he turns back to Audrina like nothing happened.

Charlie looks at me with shock, his cheeks pink. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his smile fall slightly when he sees the way I'm staring at Draco, yet I don't care. No wonder I'm not in Hufflepuff…

He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I turn to face him, my ears burning bright red.

"Ginny, you okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie, I just… I don't know if I'm ready to be your girlfriend, at least in the way that I just was… I'm not, I'm not really ready to be kissing anybody right now." My cheeks burn at the lie, and I think about Draco's lips against my own only moments ago.

I see the way his eyes get a bit darker, the way his shoulders sink a little with disappointment. "I'm really sorry, Charlie…" He brushes off my apology, putting on a forced smile. _Damned Hufflepuffs…_

"It's okay, Ginny. Let me know when you're ready, if you ever are." He looks past me, at Draco, before his eyes shift back to me. He gives me a light pat on the shoulder before wrapping his yellow and black scarf a little tighter around his neck and walking away, leaving me standing on my own in the snow, where Draco and Audrina have begun snogging nearby.

xxx

I walk through the bitter snow, the wind's greedy fingers ripping into my cheeks and pulling at my scarf, trying to tear my robes open. I walk past Draco and Audrina, trying to block out the noise of her high pitched giggles and sloppy kisses.

I walk back to the castle, my feet frozen in my boots and my heart shattered in my chest. Just as I open the large oak doors of the castle, I feel a light touch on my arm, and look down to find five pale, slender fingers resting in the crook of my elbow. I look up to find the one and only Draco Malfoy looking down at me, his eyes barred and his mouth set in a straight line.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I ask him, sure to fill my voice with as much venom as possible.

"Shut up and come with me, Weasel." The way he says it, it's as though both kisses never happened.

"Where are you taking me, _Ferret_?" I see him shiver, and I'm unsure whether it's from the cold or from the memory of Mad-Eye's fun in the courtyard in my third year. Whichever it is, I see the way his eyes grow darker, more caged, and decide to follow him into the castle.

"Why the hell are we in the girls' bathroom, Malfoy? You come in here often?" I smirk at the way his jaw clenches. I may be harboring a crush on him, but it sure is fun to see how angry I can get him.

"Oh, would you stop talking for once, Weasley?" He doesn't look at me, instead focusing on the vent as he attempts to unfasten the bolts keeping it in place. He pries it off the wall, placing it gently on the ground with a soft clanging noise. Then he gestures to the hole in the wall. "Ladies, first."

"What the- you expect me to go in _there_? Gee, Malfoy, if you're going to try and trap someone in the wall, at least do it _properly_." He snorts.

"Fine, I'll go first." And with that, he slips into the hole he's created in the wall and disappears into the darkness. I crawl in after him, propping the vent plate back into place before I continue. It's wider in the small tunnel than I had previously thought, but my head still scrapes against the ceiling as I crawl in Draco's wake.

Finally, we exit the walls, and I find myself standing in a dusty room, with wooden walls and a tattered purple tapestry hung up on the wall. The room is cluttered with junk, and I even see an old piano, its keys like crooked, yellow teeth in the mouth of the dead. I shiver. "Where are we, Malfoy?"

"Shrieking Shack," he says, his hands on his hips like a male model in a catalog. His usually flawless hair is sticking up, brushed into strange angles by the top of the tunnel.

"How did you find this place?"

He smiles then, looking excited and proud of his accomplishment. "Elizabeth showed me this place. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Elizabeth?" Yet another girl to compete with for the attention of Draco fucking Malfoy, I suppose.

" _I'm_ civilized enough to call Moaning Myrtle by her real name." He says it coolly, but I can see right through him. Draco's cheeks go red, but he's skilled enough to cover his mistake with grace. So we've _both_ slipped up with names today...

"Alright, so why'd you bring _me_ here?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions, Weasley. If you really wanted to know, though, it's because I really wanted to show you something." He turns and walks away from me, and I think he's going to lay down on the dusty bed until he reaches a tall object cloaked in a dark maroon cloth. He pulls it away with the same flourish he reserves for every activity he does. Dust skirts through the air, small particles drifting through the beam of sunlight coming from the poorly covered window.

It's a mirror, tall and elegant, with an engraving across the top of the silver, tarnished frame. "Why… Why are you showing me this?"

"Just… Stand here, and look into it."

"What, Malfoy, did you only _just_ figure out how mirrors work? I thought you were sm-"

And suddenly, Draco is standing mere inches in front of me. I have to hold in a gasp as his hands wrap around my waist, his fingers pushing into my midsection as he picks me up and carries me to the mirror. He plops me down, and I huff as I look at myself. My bright red hair is a wind-swept mess, and my cheeks are bright red. But that's not all. Next to me is Draco Malfoy. I watch as he puts his arms around my neck and kisses me, the me in the mirror. The real Draco is a few steps behind me, unaware of the fact that the me in the mirror is twisting her hands through his silky platinum hair while he kisses at her neck, just above the collar of her shirt.

"Well, what do you see?" I whirl around at the sound of his voice, flustered.

"I see…" _Think, Ginny, think!_ "I see myself as quidditch captain..."

His smile falters only for a moment, before he checks his watch.

"I've got to go. Audrina is probably waiting for me." His voice is cold, and just as he crouches down to crawl out of the shrieking shack, I call after him.

"Why, Malfoy?" He gets up and turns to face me.

"Why what?"

"Why would you just kiss me and then go back to being my enemy?" I know that I'm close to tears and my face is probably an even brighter shade of red than Madam Rosmerta's lipstick, but I can't help it.

"Last I checked, _you_ were the one who kissed _me_ not even an hour ago." And without another word, he leaves me standing in the room alone in front of the mirror.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! That was chapter 2 of my fic, hope you guys enjoyed it! It was really difficult to write Fred and George, so I hope it turned out well enough. Let me know what you guys think- review please!


End file.
